Of course it's Love!
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: Ash is now a pokemon master and is returning back to Kanto after touring the regions.He has finally decided to tell Misty how he feels about her. Misty is feeling the same. They're in love, but neither can admit it. Could some help from Ash's psychic cousin and the Pokemon be what they need? Most of this is K , but some chapters may cover T topics. My first story, so please R&R.


Ash Ketchum stared out of the plane window, waiting for the moment he would finally see his home region of Kanto appear beneath the clouds. Since becoming the youngest Pokemon master ever at just 17, the past three years had been hectic, with almost everyone wanting a piece of him. He had spent most of his time with the Elite Four, battling trainers, attending conferences and travelling around the regions. He didn't mind that part. It was the fact that he no longer had time free to spend with the people he loved and cherished the most: his mom, Brock and Misty.

Misty. Ash smiled just thinking about her. To him, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on, and he loved her with all his heart. It wasn't because she was one of the four Sensational Sisters, all though that was a very good thing, Ash thought. It also wasn't because she was one of the Cerulean City Gym leaders. To Ash, those didn't really matter. What made him love Misty was the fact that she had always been there for him, always by his side all the time they had been travelling together through the regions. He loved her for her normally sweet and optimistic personality, and loved her even more for her easily provoked temper, which over the past 10 years Ash had fallen victim to. She had acted as his coach throughout their travels, helping him push himself and his pokemon to the max. She had helped to make him the person he was today, and Ash loved her for everything she had done.

"_We will shortly be arriving in Celadon City. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." _Ash was jerked back to reality after hearing the announcement through the intercom. He looked down at bundle of yellow and black fur curled up on his lap, fast asleep. Pikachu had slept for most of the three hour journey, and Ash had secretly been envying him, because his thoughts about Misty had been whirling around inside his head, making it impossible for him to fall asleep.

"Hey, Pikachu?" he said softly, "buddy, wake up, we're almost there."

The little pokemon uncurled itself from Ash's lap and yawned, before stretching its legs.

"Chuuu…Pi chu pika? (Uuurrrhhh… Where are we?)"

"We're landing in Celadon City. We're gonna' see my Mom and Misty again!"

Pikachu however, merely gave another yawn. Ash smiled at him and sighed. Just then the plane doors opened and everybody made a rush to the doors. Ash scooped up Pikachu, who scrambled up onto his shoulder and curled up, trying to go to sleep again as they headed into the airport to collect their luggage. Ash saw him about to go to sleep again and ticked him off for it.

"Pikachu, you were asleep for three hours on the plane, you can't seriously still be tired?"

"Chuu… (Yes…)"

"Pikachu, my Mom and Misty will be here to meet us at the airport. Please could you try to stay awake so you can say hello to them?"

"Pikaaa… (Maybe…)"

"Fine, if you're too tired to stay awake you can go to sleep inside your pokeball," Pikachu gasped. "And you won't get your special surprise." Ash added.

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and began to demonstrate how awake it was. Ash, who was doing his best to be stern with Pikachu and trying to keep a straight face, began sniggering. Pikachu stopped its frenzied antics and looked, cocking its head and making puppy eyes at him. "OK, you're awake," he said with a grin, "here's your special surprise." He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. He took the lid off it and handed it to Pikachu, who's eyes lit up.

"Pikachu! Pichu! (Yay! Ketchup)" It grabbed the bottle and scampered back to Ash's shoulder and began to eat the ketchup. "Glad you like it" smiled Ash. He looked around for his Mom and Misty. He decided that this summer, he would try and tell Misty that he loved her. But before he could think any more about it, he heard somebody calling his name. He turned round and he spotted his Mom and Misty waving at him. Ash grabbed his bag and hurried over to them weaving through the sea of people.

It was as he got nearer to them he noticed there was a kid with them. She looked about nine or ten and she had raven black hair, just like his, although hers was just below her shoulders and was sleek and straight. As Ash got closer he recognised the child. It was his younger cousin, Jasmine. He groaned inwardly. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was his favourite (and only) cousin, he just didn't like what she was capable of. When they were younger, Jasmine had always been able to know exactly what someone was thinking, and it turned out she had psychic abilities. Recently, she had been enrolled to the Psychic Institute in Saffron City, and under the skilful training of the city's Gym Leader, Sabrina, she had now perfected her telepathy skills and had progressed onto telekinesis. How could he have forgotten that she was coming to stay for the summer? Ash was extremely worried that she would work out how he felt about Misty. _That, _he thought, _would not be good._

He finally managed to reach his friends and family in the middle of the crowd. He saw Misty rush over to him, wanting to be the first person to welcome him home, but she was beaten to him. There was a flash of black and purple and something crashed into him, almost knocking him over. Pikachu chittered angrily on Ash's shoulder, then resumed eating his ketchup. Ash could hear Misty laughing and he looked to see what had crashed into him. Jasmine was sheepishly picking herself up off the floor. "Oww, I definitely need to work on teleporting to things" she groaned. Ash grinned as he helped her up, glad to see his cousin again. Jasmine gave him a hug and began to tell him how excited everyone was about him coming home, especially Misty. Ash was about to question her about what she meant by Misty being excited; when Misty managed to get through the crowd and dashed over, followed by his mom, Delia.

When he saw Misty, he was speechless. She looked amazing. Her red hair was no longer short and fluffy as it had been when they were traveling; instead it was long and thick. She was wearing a dark green tank top and black shorts, which showed off her petite figure perfectly. The last time Ash had seen her was two years ago, at his 18th birthday party, before going on The Master tour, where the Pokemon master goes on a tour throughout the regions, participating and opening tournaments, visiting conferences and helping young trainers.

"Hey, Ash." Misty's voice dragged Ash back to reality. Misty smiled at him, delighted to see her best friend again. "H-hey, Misty," he stammered, still in awe of how she looked. Suddenly, she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Ash quickly returned the hug. "I missed you, Mist" he whispered, so quietly that nobody apart from Misty could hear him. "I missed you too, Ash" she replied. If they had had their way, they probably would have stayed like that forever, however they were dragged back to reality a few moments later, by a cough from Mrs Ketchum. They broke apart, blushing. Delia had a massive smile on her face; she had missed her little boy, whilst Jasmine was pretending to gag. Pikachu had dropped its bottle of ketchup in amazement. Still blushing, Ash spoke:

"Umm… I'll start loading the car. Misty, do you wanna' come to?"

Misty nodded and the two of them dashed to the car. Delia laughed at the sight of them scurrying of. "There's definitely something going on there, don't you think Jasmine?"

"Most definitely. Their thoughts were practically screaming '_I love you'." _

"It looks like they need some help though, doesn't it?"

Jasmine smiled. "Leave it to me, aunt Delia, leave it to me."


End file.
